


Let It All Burn Down

by kitncat



Series: Keithtober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2, Fire, Keithtober 2018, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Voltron AU for Keithtober 2018 Day 2: Fire





	Let It All Burn Down

_Strike the match, let it burn._

_Strike the match, let it set this place ablaze._

_Strike the match, leave the scene._

_Strike the match, let it all burn down._

_Strike the match, let your demons burn._

_Strike the match, leave it in the past._

_Strike the match, erase the pain._

_Strike the match, and let it all burn down._

With one flick of his wrist and a simple movement of his fingers this would all be over.  The dorms, the classrooms, the simulators, the bullies, all of it - every single thing that tormented him - would burn.  And he would be able to walk away unscathed, leaving it all behind him to burn and be turned to ashes.

His hand shook, they weren't all bad though.  There was the girl pretending to be a boy who always sent him a friendly smile even though she never talked to him or discouraged the bullying.  There was the big man who seemed friendly enough and was always talking about food.  There was the new cadets who hadn't learned what he was yet.  But most of all, there was Takashi Shirogane - the one who made a fire burn inside him from the ashes of what his father and mother had left.  He couldn't leave them to burn, they hadn't done anything to him.

He shook his head, letting the match and box fall to the ground.  He couldn't burn the Garrison down.

_Strike the match, let it burn._

_Strike the match, let it set this place ablaze._

_Strike the match, leave the scene._

_Strike the match, let it all burn down._

_Strike the match, let them see._

_Strike the match, let justice rule._

_Strike the match, erase the lies._

_Strike the match, and let it all burn down._

He stared at the building in front of him, clad in black, with a match in his hands ready to strike it and light the fire.  The prison, the arena, the barracks, the murderers, all of it - every single thing Galra in the building - would burn.  And he would be able to walk away unscathed, leaving it all behind him to burn and be turned to ashes.

His hand shook, there were innocents in there though.  There were the prisoners, captured through the war.  There were guards who knew nothing of the terrors that their kin made.  There were those too young to know better.  But most of all, there were people who deserved a second chance - after all, hwo many times had Shiro given him a chance to prove he was better?  He couldn't leave them all to burn, not when they hadn't done anything to him.

He let out a breath, letting the match and box fall to the ground.  He couldn't burn the building down.

_Strike the match, let it burn._

_Strike the match, let it set this place ablaze._

_Strike the match, leave the scene._

_Strike the match, let it all burn down._

_Strike the match, let your demons burn._

_Strike the match, leave it in the past._

_Strike the match, erase the pain._

_Strike the match, let it burn._

_Strike the match, let them see what they've done._

_Strike the match, reveal the pain they've caused._

_Strike the match, finally be free._

_Strike the match, and let it all burn down._

_Strike the match, and just walk away._

_Let it all burn down, and just walk away._

He let out a shuddering breath as he stared at the building that was too familiar, hand clutching the match desperately.  There was nothing there he cared for now.  Strike the match, and burn it down.  Strike the match, and just walk away.  He could, but something stopped him from starting a firey blaze.

The brown haired girl with so much faith in the world.  The alien woman who'd lost so much to the Galra yet still had faith in them to be different.  The cocky boy who still managed to be there when it mattered.  The big man who was all heart.  Shiro, who had given him more chances then he deserved.  They all believed in him, all believed he could be better then what the Garrison said he could be.  He shook his head, letting the match go for the last time.  It was time he took control of his life.

_Drop the match, let it fall._

_Drop the match, release the pain._

_Drop the match, and walk away._


End file.
